


Like I dont know better

by missingyoualready



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingyoualready/pseuds/missingyoualready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stash cute fluff. Im sorry this is awful but i plan to improve from here. This is the first thing ive ever written, and corrections or improvements are always welcome!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I dont know better

Rash pressed his head against the cool metal of the fridge and sighed deeply. They were gone. 'STEFAN!' he yelled, giving his flatmate his famous 'lips pursed, one eyebrow raised, I'm going to murder you in your sleep' look.  
'Yeah?' Stefan replied, smiling sleepily. Rash flickered his eyes up and down his roommate's bare torso and jogging bottom clad legs, refusing to allow the butterflies to arrive before continuing to glare at him.  
'Where are they.' he said flatly. It was a question, but it sounded to Stefan more like a demand. Stefan answered his question with a blank stare Rash found both infuriating and adorable in equal measures. 'my chicken sandwiches. Where are they. Because, last i remember, i put them in our fridge and told you directly not to eat them, because they're mine. Or they were mine because now they've gone.' Stefan's brain took a moment to process what Rash was saying; he was caught on the word 'our'. Our fridge. It was an odd choice of words, he thought. And it really shouldn't have made his hands feel clammy.  
'Yes. Sandwiches. It looks like I've eaten them.' he looked at him sincerely as if that was an appropriate response to his calm fury.  
'you what?' Rash said looking at him in sarcastic amazement.  
'I said it looks like ive eaten them.'  
'Well done Sherlock! i know you've bloody eaten them!'  
Stef looked genuinely confused. 'So... why did you ask?'

It was the puppy eyes a split second after he spoke that made Rash snap. He shoved Stef back onto the couch and climbed on top of him, before pinning his hands above his head to the opposite arm of the sofa. Rash was sitting on his knees, leaning over his body to keep his hands in place. Stefan was grinning. The kind of dopey grin that was all annoyingly perfect teeth. The kind that really reached his eyes, making them physically light up. The kind that made Rash want to stab himself with cacti every time he saw him. He faltered for a second, and a second was all Stefan needed. He yanked his hands free and proceeded to tickle Rash everywhere he could think of: sides, armpits, neck. Rash squealed (a masculine, defensive squeal, obviously) and fell off the sofa. Or rather, spasmed off the sofa. Stefan thought he had won and smiled wickedly down at Rash who was panting on the floor. He made a mental note that Rash looked very, very cute lying, panting on the floor, and reminded himself to try to tickle Rash more often. Not that Stef thought he was cute. Okay maybe he was. Just a little tiny bit. Okay moderately. Rash was moderately cute.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled Stefan's leg, catching him completely off guard and sending him tumbling down to the floor alongside his partner in crime. Rash was killing himself laughing and Stefan's alarmed face. He looked arodorably grumpy. In revenge, he straddled Rash's waist and pinned his hands by his side. Rash tried to move, and it was Stefan's turn to laugh as he failed miserably. 'Ha ha!' Stefan did that thing with his mouth again. The one where the corners twitched when he smiled. He only ever did that when he was incredibly happy. It gave Rash butterflies to think he could make someone like Stefan, gorgeous, cheeky, adorable and a billion other adjectives Stefan that happy. 'unbelievable.' Rash huffed, trying to break the sense of tension that had somehow settled like an unwelcome blanket. 'you steal my sandwiches and I end up getting pinned to the floor.' Stefan wasn't paying attention to anything, but rather staring at his mouth as he spoke. 

There was a ring of green around his puppy dog hazel eyes Rash had never noticed until now. And he had a very faint streak of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Details you wouldn't notice unless you were very, very close. He looked up, only to see that Stef was looking at him with his eyes narrowed and head tilted slightly. Not suspicion or anger, more like... curiosity? Should he go for it? Stef didn't seem to be protesting, but this was their entire friendship on the line! Heart thudding in his chest, Rash retrieved his hands from Stef's loosened grip, cupped his face gently. He paused for a second, before closing his eyes and kissing him. Rash's lips were soft compared to Stef's chapped ones. There were butterflies having a rave in Stef's stomach, sending shoots of adrenaline up his spine. Stef moved his hands from Rash's sides to his hips. Every movement was shaky and unsure. 'What' was the main thought occupying Stefan's head in those few seconds before they pulled apart. Rash blinked at him a few times, a few heavy breaths escaping him. neither of them entirely sure what to do next.  
'Do you maybe want to talk about this when we're not on the floor and i have a shirt on.?' He spoke very quickly, the words rushing into one another avoiding Rash's eyes.  
'I'll put the kettle on.' 

They were now both sat at the kitchen table with mugs of tea, and Stefan had a loose fitting black tshirt on. A moment passed where neither of them said anything.  
'Okay so,'  
'Yeah okay I,' They both started at once. Rash looked utterly panicked, which send Stef into a fit of giggles. When he eventually managed to straighten his face he began to talk. 'Okay so, yeah I like you. Kind of a lot. Like since you saved my ass in that sauna place, and multiple times befire and after then.' he said.  
'Um... yeah. Me too. Like when you saved me from being burned to a crisp.'  
'That's good.' another awkward pause settled; until Stefan piped up 'Let's watch a movie. my personal vote is Sherlock!' He looked at Rash, a warmth spreading his eyes.  
'I mean, yes, obviously, but it's technically a TV series.'  
'alright. Nerd.' he muttered the last word under his breath and he got up from the kitchen table and went to find the disc.  
'What was that?' Rash called after him.  
'I said you were a nerd.' Stef looked completely innocent and smiled. Rash rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile of his own threatening to form at the corners of his mouth. Stefan kissed him, short and sweet on the lips. Rash looked stunned again.  
'Is it okay if I do that?' Stef asked, looking at him with melting hazel eyes.  
'Uh. Um yeah! Sorry i just... It's just a bit new...' he stuttered, trailing off.  
'whatever this...' Stefan waved his hands around, gesturing to nothing. 'Is. We can take it slowly. You giant nosebag.'  
Rash crinkled his nose and laughed.  
'I don't even want to know what that is.'  
'C'mon! SOFA!!' Stef jumped over the back of it and landed with his legs outstretched. Rash lay down next to him and smiled to himself.  
'Nerd.'  
'Moron.'  
This was only the second time when they'd accidentally fallen asleep together. (At least no one was being set on fire this time.)

When Rash awoke from the sofa, he was cold and his neck was very stiff. As he shook the sleep from his head, he slowly recalled the events of the previous night. Him and Stefan. Kissing, and falling asleep on the sofa together. So where was Stefan? Had he regretted the other night and went away? If so, what was all that about 'taking it slow'? He stood up and checked the back of the door. Yup. Stefan's work shoes and smart jacket were gone. His heart sank. Why on earth had he gone to work on a Sunday? Was the SFO even open on a Sunday? He was half tempted to google it when he heard a rustle at the door, and a loud yell. A click on the lock and a door swinging open to reveal a very determind Stefan carrying three shopping bags. He was indeed wearing his smart work jacket and shoes, whith the same black tshirt but jeans instead of tracksuits. He barged past Rash who was still standing the door and set the three bags upon the countertop.  
'Oh! You're awake. I've been shopping.' Rash tried not to make the flood of relief washing over him too obvious. He had simply been shopping. 'I can see that.'  
'Alright Mr grumpy pants. Allow me to talk you through. Firstly,' Stefan pulled out a smallish, brown paper bag with a Sainsbury's logo on it and a large bag of Maltesers. 'One, to replce the ones i accidentally stole, and two say sorry for stealing them.' Rash was amazed. 'Okay!' He continued, and pulled out a box of 6 cupcakes. 'I don't even know if you like cupcakes, but they are for a reason. And lastly... Close your eyes.'  
'What.'  
'Do it! Close your eyes!'  
'Fine?' Rash's (gorgeous) brown eyes blinked shut and Stefan retrieved the last thing from the bags: a small box wrapped in bkue wrapping paper with a ribon around it. 'Aaaand open!' Rash looked at the box before looking up at Stefan. 'Happy birthday!' He exclaimed, giving Rash another dopey all teeth grin. 'You didn't think I would forget did you? Ye of little faith!'  
Rash blinked a few times. 'Im not amazed you remembered, I'm amazed you even knew it was today!'  
'Im a wizard.'  
'Thank you! Thank you so much, Stef.' Rash pulled him in for a hug and both their hearts started to race a little.  
'You dont even know what it is yet! I really hope you like it.' Stef was grinning as Rash took the small box from his and and undid the ribbon and the paper. Inside were three uniform penics, a small black notebook and a pair of silver square cufflinks. 'For the proper police.' Stef said, still grinning at him. Rash was speachless. Stef's face went from smiling to concerned. 'Do you like them?'  
'Yes you moron i absolutely love them!' Rash hugged him again and Stefan felt weirdly fuzzy. Like a kitten was pawing at his very soul or something. 'I'm making pancakes.' Stefan announced. 'This is gonna be interesting' Rash thought, as his mind wandered back to the last time Stefan had tried to cook a meal and shuddered. He must have caught Rash's vaguely terrified expression. 'It's okay, I've been practicing!' 

A few minor explosions and a lot of yelling later, Stefan produced a plate of four pancakes each. There was flour all over his face, as well as some unidentifiable substance Rash didnt want to think about. 'This looks... safe to eat! Well done!' 'Shut up. Nerd' 'Make me, Moron.' They looked at each other, grinning. It was going to be okay.


End file.
